


High School Mess

by Why_am_I_here_idk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), High School, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_am_I_here_idk/pseuds/Why_am_I_here_idk
Summary: An ATLA modern AU in high school, where Aang is an extroverted band kid, Katara is an organized preppy kid that's part of every club, Sokka is a nerd, a nerdy art kid, Zuko is an emo theatre kid, Toph is a jock, Suki is a jock, but nicer than Toph, Azula is Team captain, Ty lee is a cheerleader, and Mai is there.This was originally on Wattpad, so if you have read this on Wattpad, I’m the same person
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here, I’m still figuring things out, so sorry.  
> Also I’m awful at proofreading so, sorry again

It was the first day of high school, Zuko, Suki and Sokka were finally entering their senior year, Toph, Katara and Aang had become juniors, and Azula, Ty-lee and Mai were leaving the freshman bubble that they were never in to begin with.

Azula was very intimidating, she became the first freshman captain of the soccer team last year, Toph could have probably beaten her, but wouldn't want the responsibility of team captain, and most of the school was pissed that Suki hadn't made it as team captain, but nobody dared saying anything in fear of Azula beating their ass.

And when it came to gossip, Mai didn't care, but if you dare speak ill about Ty-Lee (which nobody would do in the first place) Azula would slap you into another dimension.

Azula honked the horn. "Hurry up Mai." She yelled. The trio did dominate the school from everyone's fear of Azula, but nobody could deny that they looked badass all the time. 

Azula had her hair in a top knot, and wore a red tank top, her light blue jeans matched Ty-Lee's, down to the belt. Ty-Lee wore a floral crop top and had her hair tied up into a high pony with a red scrunchie. Mai wore her normal goth look, of dark makeup, a high waisted black skirt and a tight red turtleneck, with her hair down and her bangs sweeping into her eyes.

The trio was nothing alike, maybe they were only friends because of their families? Azula father was the CEO of a large company, and Mai and Ty-Lee's parents were high up in there. They were practically forced into the friendship from birth, but they got along just fine, and the trio was strong.

"There you are, Mai you know we can't be late." Azula said as Mai climbed into the backseat of the convertible. 

"Who cares anyway, it's not like we'd be missing anything, it's the first day of school." 

"Well I don't want to miss anything about soccer, I need to be on time if I'm going to become the team captain again. Well, who am I kidding, I know I'll be the team captain again." 

"I know you will Azula! I just hope I become head cheerleader." Ty-Lee said in her usual cheerful tone. Ty-Lee was basically a cinnamon roll, everyone knew this and loved her for it.

"I have a feeling that you'll get to be the captain this year." Azula and Mai always protected Ty-Lee from anyone that could hurt her, more Azula. Azula just always wanted to get Ty-Lee what she wanted, she didn't really realize it but Ty-Lee was one of the few things she actually cared about, if Ty-Lee was happy, Azula was happy.

The trio wasn't the only one who went to Four Nation High school. Another one of the most popular groups in school, was the gaang. Named after another cinnamon roll that everyone liked, Aang. Aang was a band kid, he played the flute and was mad good at it, but he was also a class clown, nobody dared mess with him, mostly because he was a great person but partly because he was friends with Toph. 

Aang wore an orange beanie with a blue arrow over his brown hair, he had overalls over a white shirt and round glasses. He stared at Katara, she wore jean shorts, a forest green tank top, and was looking at her clipboard. Nobody would be surprised is she was doing homework before school had even started. Aang had a major crush on Katara, but couldn't do anything about it because of her boyfriend, Jet. Well now ex, over the summer Jet had been arrested for, reasons and they had to break up. Aang told himself that this would be his year with Katara.

In fact everyone knew that Aang liked Katara except Katara herself. She was so focused on school and her clubs that she never noticed Aang's desperate, longing stared.

Toph usually just teased Aang for it. "Where are we going Sokka? This isn't the way to school?" Toph complained. Toph wore her hair in space buns, except her bangs which fell over her eyes, short forest green overalls over a long light green shirt, and high socks. Toph was blind, but she saw by feeling the vibrations in the ground, which made her excellent at sports. Saying Toph was arrogant wasn't quite right. She was better than you and she knew it, she also took any moment to rub that in.

"Yeah, I know, we're picking up Suki." Sokka was wearing black ripped jeans, a grey t-shirt with a blue plaid jacket, and his hair in a pony. You would expect Sokka to be a jock, but he was actually a huge nerd. He was that kid that just got everything, like he wouldn't look at a math book but still get 95 on the test, everything just came easy to him. He also loved art, but it was his worst subject, his teachers usually didn't see the talent he had in his unique style, so he usually got 60s and maybe 70s in art, but he was happy as long as he was able to be a part of the art club.

"Didn't you two break up?" Toph asked, and they did. Suki and Sokka had been an adorable couple for a while, but over the summer, they decided to just be friends. Nobody knew why, all everyone knew was that it was mutual, they were still friends, and they weren't dating anymore.

"Yeah, so, why can't we pick her up?" Toph just crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat as the car stopped. 

The car roof was down. Suki was wearing a green skirt with a white t-shirt tucked into it, and her short brown hair fell to the side of her face. She jumped over the door and Aang into the middle seat. "Hey guys! Are you ready for school." 

Suki was a jock. She was athletic, and one of the best soccer players on the school team. She was super friendly, but you could tell if she didn't like you by the way she would be passive aggressive towards you. Most people called her a show off by the way she did everyday tasks, like get into the car, but she was actually just so athletic, and trained almost all the time, that it was just a habit.

"Woah Suki, I was scared you were going to land on me for a second." Aang stated and they all laughed.

"Well good thing I didn't, where's Momo today?" 

Aang had two pets, a lemur, named Momo, and a big white fluffy dog named Appa. Aang usually would sneak Momo into class, but last year he tried to sneak Appa in and got caught. Lucky for him he got off with a warning, since all the teachers love Aang.

"Well after the Appa situation I decided to play it safe and keep him at home." 

The trio and the gaang were different, but they did have one similarity, they were friendships, which Zuko wasn't so lucky to have.

Early on in the summer, Zuko's father kicked him out for being a disgrace, not before burning his eye leaving a nasty scar. 

Zuko used to be the fourth member of the trio, or more accurately Mai's boyfriend. But when he was kicked out, they were forced to break up so her parents wouldn't risk loosing their jobs, and Ty-Lee and Azula were also forbidden from speaking to him. He ended up moving in with his uncle Iroh, who he loves, and now he works as many shifts as he can at his uncles teashop, hoping to make enough money to go to college or university next year.

So now here he was, wearing his brown pants, his black shirt and red jacket, walking to school for the first time ever, his one good eye, and other blurry eye, glued to the ground. There was only one thing he was looking forward to this year. 

He hoped that now he was in his senior year he would be able to snag a lead role in the school's musical. Zuko loved theatre, he loved singing he loved acting and he loved it all. It was his favourite part about school. And now that it was his last year at The Four Nations, he was hoping he would finally get to play a lead role, any lead role. But now thanks to his scar, his hopes were extra low.

As he maked it to the school grounds, he saw his sisters red convertible pull up, and he pulled his hood over his head, in hope that he won't draw any attention to himself, he didn't want people to ask him about his scar, he wouldn't know what to say.

He saw a full light blue convertible pull up next, and seeing the gaang talking makes him a little bit jealous.

Zuko knew he would never have a friend group like that, but if he was lucky, maybe this year he would go by unnoticed, other than the play.

But the universe really doesn't want to give Zuko that, instead they give him something much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m awful at writing

The gaang was splitting up. Sokka was on his way to Math, Katara and Aang walked to music class, Toph has Physical education, which lets be honest she's just going to lay down and make fun of everyone else, and Suki made her way to English class. 

For most people, Math in the morning sounds awful, Sokka, was not most people. Sokka was very good at planning and strategizing, which meant he was really good at the "hard" questions in math. Sokka did hate mornings, but he had an easy subject first, so it wasn't so bad.

Zuko, on the other hand, was most people. He hated math, it was a lot of work and boring. Zuko had trouble sleeping at night due to, an awful traumatic experience, but when ever he looked at an equation, he fell asleep no problem. Having math in the morning was the worst thing to Zuko.

Zuko made sure to wake up extra early, so he could leave early, so he could arrive at school early, so he could get to Mr Piandao's class extra early. This way the backseat would be open, and he wouldn't draw much attention to himself coming in. He put his hood up and rested his face on his arms on the desk.

A few more people had entered the class when Sokka arrived, he was excited. He had his grade 10 math teacher again, Mr Piandao was his favourite teacher.

When he walked into the classroom, someone caught his eye, usually Sokka would sit in the front, but the kid in the back of the room, something about him made Sokka want to sit with him, something was just so magnetizing. He knew that kid, but he felt he would be able to recognize who the person was based of his scar, but he couldn't point out his name.

Zuko also recognized Sokka, but he wasn't really focused on that, Someone was coming towards him. He was praying that he wouldn't sit next to him, or if he would, he really didn't want him to talk to him, or ask him about his scar.

But before Sokka could get to the back of the class, he was greeted by the teacher. 

"Hey Sokka, I'm glad you're in my class this semester." 

"Hey Mr Piandao." And Sokka turned around and walked to the front on the classroom.

Sokka was upset that he didn't get to sit next to the mysterious familiar face, but he sure did save Zuko a heart attack.

Sokka made sure to raise his hand for most of the questions, but he didn't need notes, while Zuko spent the class hoping no one would notice him.

Most people would expect Azula to skip class and sit at the back of the school smoking cigarettes. But if her dad ever caught her doing something like that, he'd kill her. And if she didn't keep her grades up, she would get kicked off the soccer team. 

So she sat next to Mai in chemistry twirling his pen. Ty-Lee was in physical education, because of her incredible athletic abilities and flexibility, her teachers suggested she took gym a year up.

"Ty-Lee is lucky, she gets to intimidate all the juniors." Azula rolled her eyes as the teacher rambled on about the periodic table.

"Why do you always talk about Ty-Lee. It's like you don't care about anything else?" 

"What do you mean? I don't always talk about Ty-Lee." Azula spat. But it was true, the only things she really cared about was, being the best, and Ty-Lee. All she wanted was for Ty-Lee to be happy, she wanted to spoil her even if she never realized it.

"Whatever." Mai rolled her eyes.

"No, I want to know what you meant." Azula started to raise her voice, Mai just rolled her eyes. She knew that Azula cared for Ty-Lee, but she couldn't just tell her how she felt. That's something Azula had to figure out for herself.

"Azula do you have something to share with the class?" Azula rolled her eyes and pretend to start taking notes again.

In Phys-ed, The grade 11's and Ty-Lee had taken a test, to see what level everyone was at, and now they were being paired up to race on the obstacle course. 

Toph wasn't worried, she knew she was the top of the class. And unlike the people who saw with their eyes, she could feel every obstacle and how to get around it. If she hadn't had the same gym teacher two years before, she probably wouldn't be allowed to run the obstacle course, but her teacher knew.

Toph knew she would dominate whoever stepped on the same course as her. 

It was finally her turn. She stepped onto the starting line. 

"Hi! I'm-"

"Yeah yeah, nevermind." Toph opponents always tried to get into her good side hoping she would take it easy on them.

Ty-Lee just shrugged. "Well good luck." 

Toph recognized her voice, but didn't have time to point it out. 

The race started, Toph had memorized the fastest way to get up the rock wall, but Ty-Lee was maybe a nose behind her, this was actually a challenge for Toph.

After that, came the bars, which Toph was usually slower on, but she also was usually much farther ahead after the rock wall. Ty-Lee swung three bars at a time, leaving a Toph behind.

Toph was able to catch up to her on the army crawl, Ty-Lee was able to flip the tire pretty easily, but Toph was stronger, and though Ty-Lee could use her flexibility to her advantage here, Toph was able to take the lead.

The remainder of the course was a sprint to the finish line. In the end, Ty-Lee caught up and they ended in a tie. 

After class, in the girls change room, Toph approached Ty-Lee.

"I have to admit, you were pretty great on the obstacle course, I don't usually have competition like that. Are you trying out for Soccer this year?" 

"Thanks, you were pretty great too! I'm actually a cheerleader." 

"Oh that's where I know you from, aren't you a sophomore?" 

"I am, but my teachers suggested I take gym a year up. I'm Ty-Lee by the way." 

"I knew that, but I'm Toph if you didn't know."

She giggled "I knew that too."

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to gym class with you, you'll make it much more interesting. I'll see you later." She said while walking backwards towards the door. Ty-Lee waved.

Aang was fidgeting in music class. He was in all of the bands, marching band, concert band, he knew everything that was being taught in this class, he was only taking it because you needed to take a music class to be part of band, that's pretty much why Katara was taking music. So she could add band to the long list of clubs she was apart of.

Unlike Aang though, Katara was paying attention. She didn't fiddle with her clarinet, she noted down things in her music, she was a star student.

After a long way through class, Aang stopped fidgeting with his flute, he was now off in la-la land starring at Katara. 

Everyone in the class noticed this except Katara. Everyone in the school was wondering why they weren't dating yet, and the reason was Aang was too nervous to make a move, and Katara was too oblivious to notice Aang's desperation.

That's how Jet and Katara became a couple, Jet was very straightforward. 

The bell rand and the class started to empty.

"Aang can I see you for a second?" Mr Gyatso called him up. 

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Katara asked as she picked up her bag and made her way towards the door.

"Um, no it's okay, you can go ahead." 

Aang was the star music student, he and Mr Gyatso had a pretty friendly relationship, so it obviously wouldn't take too long, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Aang, Im starting to think that the flute is getting too easy for you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try a different instrument?" 

Aang thought about it, and then he thought about Katara, "can I try clarinet?" 

"Of course, I'll have an instrument number assigned to you tomorrow." 

"Ok, thanks me Gyatso!" And he left the classroom and ran to catch up with Katara.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"He was just wondering if I wanted to try a new instrument, I'm now going to be playing clarinet in class, and flute in band!" 

"Thats so cool! Maybe I can teach you a few things." 

"Yeah, and maybe we can practice together after school one day?" 

"That sounds great!" 

Aang's plan was foolproof. He would become closer to Katara through the same instrument, and build up the courage to ask her out. It was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Suki was a B student. Maybe if she tried hard she could be an A student, but she didn't care much, she wanted to do something with sports or fitness or something once she graduated. Suki played a lot of sports for her school, volleyball, basketball, tennis, she was on the wrestling team, but most importantly, soccer.

She should have been team captain last year, but that intimidating freshman bitch, Azula, with the rich daddy got it instead. It pissed her off, but what could she do about it? Nobody would speak against her, everyone was scared of her, even the teachers were a little scared, she could only hope that somehow she got team captain this year.

It was the first day of school, and first semester, Suki had English first, one of her least favourite subjects. English was not only boring, but it also had the most homework on the most useless things. Suki thought it was funny how in her Healthy Living class they went on about how important it is to keep your mental health is, and then in English she was assigned a new essay to write pretty much daily.

She sat next to an empty desk beside one girl. She had white hair that was half up in a pony, her skin was gorgeously dark, and her eyes were blue. She was wearing black leggings, and a blue off the shoulder top and wore hoop earrings.

She was also bored, Suki could tell since she was sketching something on the side of her notes. She kept glancing over to see what she was drawing, but couldn't get a close enough look. 

Suki, using her incredible observation skills, came to the conclusion that this girl, sitting beside her, was also bored. And being the friendly extrovert she was, she decided to strike up a quiet conversation.

"What are you drawing?" She asked her. 

The girl was caught off guard, but she moved her sheet so Suki could see. 

Under her notes, she had drawn two fish that were circling each other. Everything about the sketch was perfect, from the shape of the fish, the the shading of the scales. Suki had seen art before, Sokka's art was beautiful in its own way, but this just looked so realistic. It was incredible.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Suki exclaimed, being carful to not get too loud. "It just looks so realistic." 

"Thanks." She responded. "It's the sign for Pisces, which is my zodiac sign. I've drawn it so much I could practically draw it in my sleep. I even have a tattoo of in on my arm."

Suki wondered how anyone could draw something detailed so many times. Sokka would have been amazed, truth was Suki couldn't stop thinking about Sokka after they broke up. It was mutual but it was still a breakup! In all honesty she probably needed some time away from him, but she didn't really want to tell him that and hurt his feelings. Seeing him everyday would only make the break up hurt more.

"Thats so cool! I'm a Taurus. By the way, my name is Suki." 

"Cool! I'm Yue." 

"So, I haven't really seen you around before, are you new here or something?" 

"I actually came here freshman year, then my parents sent me to a boarding school, and I got the choice to come back here for my senior year." She went back to shading in the scales on the fish.

Suki assumed that Yue wouldn't have that many friends, this could be the break from the gaang that she needed.

"So, do you wanna sit together at lunch?"

"Sure, I'm actually glad you asked, I don't know many people here." 

"No problem, I'll see you at lunch!" 

And after a little bit longer of English class, the girls were off. It was only three more periods until they would have lunch together.

Zuko spent most of his time making sure he got to class earlier than everyone else to not draw attention to himself. At lunch he usually got noticed the most before, he was sitting with three of the most known girls in school after all, but now, he pulled up his hood, and avoided any conversation or stares at all costs.

If Zuko wanted to, he could probably make some friends, but to make friends you had to talk, and Zuko wasn't good at that. It was also the fact that he knew if he tried to make friendly conversation with someone, the question of how he got his scar, or why he wasn't with Azula and her friends would come up sooner or later, and he wasn't ready to answer any of those questions.

Azula, Ty-lee and Mai were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, he felt lost. He didn't really know where he was supposed to go, and he caught himself staring at Mai.

Mai was staring back for a second, and Zuko snapped out of his trance the moment their eyes met. He wasn't supposed to be caught talking to Azula, or anyone in her social circle.

He walked quickly to the door and went outside. The south exit of the school led to an area with a track, and a large field for sports. There were many bleachers, benches, and trees to sit under, the many places to sit and eat was one of the things that differed the south side of the school to the north side. The other difference was that this field was mostly used for gym classes, or 'second team' practice, while the north end was for games, and the 'better team' to practice on. 

Four Nations was a fairly large school, so sometimes they would have two teams for a sport. The 'A' team was always really good and taken super seriously, while the 'B' team barely played any games, and when they did the amount of people that showed up was laughable.

Zuko sat down under a tree, farther away from the other trees, and benches, and people. His relationship with Mai, ended mutually, but not really on good terms. They had been forced to break up, but Zuko wasn't sure if he would have continued their relationship if they could stay together. Their relationship was practically planned out by everyone around them since they were ten. Zuko loved Mai, but he wanted something new, a change, not the change he was experiencing now, but a change.

That one kid from Math class walked out of the door, with who he thought was his sister, that kid Aang, and that one sassy arrogant girl on the soccer team that Azula actually liked. They all made their way over to an empty, small bleacher. They just looked so happy.

Something about that kid from Math class, felt weird to Zuko. He raised his hand, and got all the answers correct, he was bright and happy, and from what he heard, sarcastic and funny. It felt like the exact opposite of Zuko, but Zuko still felt intrigued by him. 

One girl came up to him, they exchanged a few words before she ran off again to catch up to a girl with white hair. He knew that girl, she was that girl on the soccer team that Azula hated the most, that's how he knew that kid, they were dating. 

Part of Zuko now felt less intrigued, but he still felt interest for the boy. Thought Zuko wanted to stay under the radar, that part had begun a battle with the other part of him that wanted to get to know that boy from Math class better.


	4. Chapter 4

Azula groaned as she pushed through everyone to get to her table in the cafeteria, or more like everyone moved out of the way for her. She had just come from a meeting with the cheerleader coach.

She would have been able to make sure Ty-Lee was the captain of cheer squad if the teacher actually KNEW who her father was. But the world had decided that today, Azula would be given rotten luck. She already started it awful with her father, and then Mai tried telling her that she had feelings for Ty-Lee, or, maybe she didn't exactly say that, but you get the point. Azula was furious. Especially since the coach was new, and had told her "I've dealt with girls like you before." There was nobody like Azula. She just didn't know that yet.

In times like this, Azula would usually go out for a smoke, but she couldn't smoke during school hours. If someone caught her, not only would it ruin her reputation, but her father would kill her. 

She got to her table and sat down. 

"You look tense." Mai commented, Ty-Lee had not yet arrived.

"I know, I just haven't had a cigarette in a while." 

Mai rolled her eyes, Azula only talked to Mai about her problem. She had told Ty-Lee and then promised to stop, because it was bad for her health, but she really just did it when Ty-Lee wasn't there so she wouldn't worry.

"Why do you have to hide it from everyone?" 

"You know why, what if your parents found out that you smoked." Azula made sure to snap, but keep her voice low, so nobody else heard.

"Yeah I know why you have to keep it a secret from your dad, but why from Ty-Lee. She could help you quit." 

"I don't want to quit, I don't really even need to quit, my health isn't bad, I'm still the best soccer player on the team. There just no need to worry Ty-Lee." 

Mai would probably had tried harder, but she had this conversation with Azula many times, Mai didn't not care about Azula, she did care, she was her friend. But if Azula didn't want to quit, then she really couldn't make her.

Ty-Lee ended a conversation with a football player before making her way over to the lunch table. "He was nice! I don't understand why you don't like football players Azula." 

Azula rolled her eyes, as much as she cared for Ty-Lee, she really thought she could be stupid at times. And Azula always got annoyed at stupid people. "You know damn well why Ty-Lee. Every single one of them is a jerk to you. And you always try to defend them when I want to go beat them up." 

Ty-Lee looked at Mai, with a confused expression, Mai shrugged, as if she didn't know why Azula was in such a bad mood. That's what Azula wanted her to do, and Azula would probably also try and beat the shit out of Mai if she told Ty-Lee she was still smoking and was so tense because of how bad her addiction was.

"Come on Azula, if you beat up everyone I date, then nobody would date me." 

"Ty-Lee, if you didn't want me to beat up everyone you dated, then you shouldn't date such assholes." Azula knew Ty-Lee deserved better, someone who treated Ty-Lee with the respect she deserved. Azula didn't always treat Ty-Lee in that way, but she was sure there was someone who would.

Ty-Lee just shrugged. "I don't know why you're so tense today." 

"Don't worry, I'm just a bit tired, it's nothing." And like that, Azula's mood changed. Mai rolled her eyes, and when Ty-Lee left to get something, or chat to someone, she chimed in. 

"What was that Zuko used to always say? Oh, right Azula always lies." 

Azula rolled her eyes, actually angry more than annoyed. "Don't mention that name in my presence. And I'm only trying to not worry Ty-Lee. You know how she gets." 

"No, I don't. And you don't even know why he was kicked out, why do you hate him so much?" 

They saw that Ty-Lee was coming back, Azula was now more angry and dying to smoke way more. "Whatever." 

"Hey Sokka, I'm going to eat with my friend from English class today." 

"Is there something wrong? If there is you can tell me." 

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry, she's just newer to the school and I promised to sit with her." 

"Well you can-" 

"Bye Sokka!" She exclaimed as she ran off. Sokka shrugged and went back to his friends. Suki knew that Sokka would try and get Yue to come sit with them, which is why she ran off when she did. 

Sokka didn't need space from Suki, he wouldn't understand. He wasn't affected much from the breakup, he had his friends around if he wanted a break from Suki.

But the thing was, they were mostly Sokka's friends, they were still Suki's friends, but they were his friends longer, and they were closer. Katara was Sokka's sister, and thought she was good to talk to, she was more likely to take her brothers side AFTER they broke up. Aang was actually pretty wise when it came to relationship advice, but he was like Sokka's little brother, and he had never been through a breakup which would make it harder for him to relate to Suki.

Toph, was, well Toph. Maybe she would have some good advice, but she was always around the gaang. And if not, it still wouldn't matter, she would have no idea what Suki was going through.

Suki needed someone new, someone who had an unbiased point of view. 

Sokka walked back to his friends. 

"What was that all about?" Katara asked, she wasn't doing any work, she never did at lunchtime, it was kind of nice for everyone else. They had her undivided attention, which was always great.

"Not sure. She said she's sitting with a friend from English class." He shrugged. And he started to think about the boy in his math class. He tried to point out who it was, because he knew him, he knew it. 

Aang started to ramble on about band practice, and how he was so excited for concert band, which started on Friday, Jazz band, which started next week, and Marching band, which started at the end of the month.

Katara was not nearly as excited as Aang, but she still was. Unlike Aang, Katara was only in Concert band, but she still liked it. She also liked the extra credit. Not one person doubted her becoming Valedictorian of her year.

"Soccer tryouts are also Friday, so we can walk home together Twinkle toes." Toph was lying down on one of the bleachers bench, her head rested on her hands, looking up at the sky. "Speaking of which, did you know I have a sophomore in my gym class?" 

Sokka wasn't as talkative as he usually is, but he was still half participating in the conversation, the other half was thinking about his first meeting with the art club after school.

"Really? They can do that?" Katara asked, if she knew that you could get bumped up a year, she'd never leave the library.

"Sure they can! I got offered to take music a year up, Sokka probably got offered to take something a year up too." 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no they actually never did." 

"Really? Aren't you like, the top of all your classes?" 

"Yeah, I guess you can't take some subjects a year up." Sokka shrugged, it didn't really bother him, he was happy in his year level. Plus, the only subject he would want to take a year up is Art, and he wasn't the top of that class.

Aang shrugged in response and Katara continued the conversation. "So who is it?" 

Toph shrugged. "It's that happy, girl, cheerleader, thing, Ty-Lee." 

"Doesn't she hang out with Azula?" 

"Yeah, but she's pretty nice, she's also one of the best in the class, so I have an actual challenge."

"Hey, have you guys seen Azula, Ty-Lee, and whatever the other girls name is yet today?" Aang asked.

"I have, I thought we were together when that happened." Katara said. 

"I saw them sitting down at lunch." Sokka offered.

"Well wasn't there a guy that hung out with them, or something?" 

"I don't know, Suki probably would know." Sokka again, offered.

"I think it was her brother." Katara said.

"Oh, well I actually haven't seen him all day." 

They all agreed, they really hadn't recognized that he was now walking the halls with a hood over his eyes. Zuko's plan was working. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

Suki was a natural extrovert. She always felt it was much better being around people that it was not. Maybe it was because she was an only child? Maybe it was because that was just who she was. 

Yue was an introvert. She liked to be around people at times, but she felt best sitting alone in her room drawing.

This was probably the biggest difference in their personality. Other than that, they were both friendly and hardworking. And this made for an easy conversation to be held. Where Suki talked more and asked questions, and Yue answered the questions, only spoke when she needed to, but she mostly listened.

"Yeah, so make sure to stay away from Azula." They giggled. Suki had just ranted for a bit when Yue had asked her who 'those three girls' in the cafeteria were.

"Well, I'd probably be mad if a Freshman took my spot as captain." They giggled once again. They had been sitting down on the steps by one of the side doors. Yue had been sketching something.

"So, have you thought of any clubs to join this year?" Suki took a sip from her smoothie. 

"Well," Yue hesitated "I don't really know any of the clubs, I don't think I will." 

"No way." Suki laughed at the excuse. "I saw your "doodle" in English. You should totally join the art club!"

"There's still an art club at this school?" 

"Yeah, we pretty much have every club you could think of. My ex, who I was talking to before, was always super invested in art. He talked about it all the time. It's pretty much a few get togethers where you guys talk about what you work on, I think you get to work on some stuff together, and I think you do stuff for like, the school play and everything."

"I'll think about it, I guess, but I just don't know if I'll fit in with the other kids, like if your ex is in it, I'm not sure if I'll fit in with that crowd." 

"Oh god trust me, there is no worrying about fitting in with my boyfriend. He's a huge nerd." She mimicked him pushing up his glasses. "I mean, he's super smart, like he was not pissed about having Math first period."

Yue laughed at her antics. "I don't think I'll fit in that crowd either." 

"Come on, can I see what you're drawing?" 

Yue blushed a little, before showing her sketch pad. It was an on point drawing of Suki's side profile. She was laughing, and looked joyful, and the shading in the drawing made it come to life. Almost as if it had colour. 

"Oh my god! You need to enter." Suki said, amazed by what she saw. "Plus, I'm pretty sure there is some sort of contest at the end of the year, and you'll definitely win if you enter."

"I guess I'll think about it." She said shyly, as her face continued to burn red. 

"Great! I'll get the information you'll need from my boyfriend later." Suki said, and copied Yue's tomato face "I mean ex." 

"So, I take it you and your ex ended on good terms?" 

"Yeah, his names Sokka, we're still friends."

"Wait, Sokka, and he's like, really nerdy?" 

"Yeah, why? Did you know him?" 

"We dated, before I transferred." 

"Wow, we dated the same guy? That's a major coincidence." 

"Yeah, if you don't mind, why did you guys break up?" 

"Well it's a bit of a long story. So basically over the summer-" she was cut off by the bell. "I guess I'll tell you another time." She said, standing up slinging her bag over her shoulder, as Yue gathered up her stuff. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." 

And with that, they were both off to finish their school days. The last 2 periods went on for a while. Students moved from class, to class, to finally go home and tell their parents how their first day was, or to work. 

Except for a few students. None of the clubs had started yet, but there were still some students who stuck around for different reasons.

Sokka was one of them. He sat on the now empty bleachers looking out into the field. After he told the rest of the gaang he planned to stay a bit after school, he had been bullied into letting Katara drive his car home, and he was stuck walking. 

He just wanted to get another Idea for art. Truth was, Sokka felt he had every other subject just come to him easily as an A. And art, the one thing that he was really passionate about, no matter how hard he tried, he'd never get recognized. His art piece in the gallery at the end of the year never won, he never got to draw sets for and of the plays, and even after spending hours on a project, he'd still be lucky to get a 72%. 

Sokka usually took photos of things he wanted to draw, and he was told he was a great photographer many times. And maybe if he just handed in his photographs as it was, but photography wasn't what he was passionate about. He liked adding his own element, his own style to things. 

He liked it when things popped. Like anyone could draw a plain football field, and Sokka had tried to draw it before, and he didn't like the outcome, it was too boring. He was trying to find some inspiration, but everything around him was boring, nothing stood out. 

If he were to draw the field, he'd have someone in a big poofy dress standing in the middle of it, but not just a plain one, it would be like the size of a parachute, maybe even bigger, and it would have to stand out, it would be red, no, hot pink. And it would have such a crazy design, like stripes, or polka dots, or both, and they'd be a blue that stood out against the hot pink. But Sokka could only get that far. Imagining. Once he started to draw it, the thought ran away from him, and only a brief idea made it onto the page. That's why he liked to take photos, he could always look back and remember. 

He thought back to that boy, that boy that looked very familiar but he couldn't recognize, and he was sure he would have because his scar was so distinct.

He thought about him, Sokka liked drawing people, but usually he didn't get the crazy idea he wanted out of it. But this guy was different. Maybe it was that his scar was so special? But Sokka didn't know.

He just picked up his pencil, and let his hand do it's best to recreate the memory he had of that boy sitting in the back of his Math class, with his hood trying to hide himself. He let the pencil crayons fill in as much colour as he thought looked good. 

Well, the drawing was a bid cartoonish, all of his drawings did a little, and Sokka knew he could do better. But from what he had in his memory, with no background, no setting, no real picture, he was happy with what he achieved. 

He made sure all of his pencils and tools were put away neatly, before carefully putting them into his backpack as he started to walk home. Just him. Alone with his ideas and inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Azula groaned with relief once she heard whoever had been sitting on top of the bleachers, sigh and leave. She took a puff and breathed the substance back out into the hot summer air. 

As much as Azula liked the summer, the best time to smoke was during the end of the fall, when the air was cold, and the nicotine mixed with the heat made you feel a nice fuzzy feeling inside. But for now, she made do with the hot. 

She remembered when she was younger, and her mom was still around, even though she favoured Zuko a lot, she still made her father a little less cold. They almost felt like a normal family. Almost. And she promised both her parents she would never touch drugs or alcohol, until she had a life of her own and wouldn't compromise her father's image. 

And she remembered when she was 12. And there was some big party for her father's company, employees from all over the world were there. Some kids she had never seen before, and who she would probably never see again, just like she had never seen what she had before that again. 

Maybe if she hadn't found tobacco, she would have coped in another way, maybe it would have gotten worse, maybe better. But Azula didn't care, because this was her life now. Sneaking around just so she could relieve stress without costing her father his image.

Her father would never approve, no matter how carful she was. When Ty-Lee and Mai found out they were worried about her health, but she knew they were just worried about what her father might do, what their parents might do if they found out. 

She was stupid enough to smoke, but not stupid enough to get caught. She made sure to wear a hood over her face, and wore one of Zuko's old theatre hoodies, which she wouldn't be caught dead in, when going to buy cigarettes. And she always paid in cash so the money couldn't be traced back to her family, and her father would have no way of knowing where she spent her money. 

She also never smoked in the house, the slightest smell of nicotine would catch her fathers nose and she couldn't risk it. And her father never went through her room, but the housekeeper would when cleaning it. So she hid them in her drawer, her underwear drawer to be more specific. Because nobody would think to go through there. And when she came home, she always made sure to take many breath mints, and wash her hand, she always washed her clothes right when she got home, and usually took a shower. 

Yes, it was a lot of work, but it was much worth it in the end. Because it gave her that same warm fuzzy feeling she got whenever her family could finally sit down for dinner together and they almost felt close. Just almost. 

It also kept away the thoughts. She was able to be alone, but not have herself come back to her. She was able to think about the once in a month family dinners, rather than how after she'd get herself ready for bed, when her mother would read Zuko a bedtime story. Or how when she pushed herself out of the window at the age of 11, the person that found her was the gardener, and the only person in the ambulance with her were the doctors. Not even her friends came to visit her in the hospital. And her father was too busy making sure nobody ever found out it happened.

But the drug made none of that matter. It gave her the calming feeling of being alone, with that warm fuzzy feeling of the memories of her doing handstands with Ty-Lee when they were younger. But still having an empty head. The tobacco numbed the pain. That's why she liked to cold weather better. It numbed the body too. It was the feeling of the heat on the freezing weather. The feeling of the cold picking away at her skin, while the smoke burned her lungs. It was the feeling of dying slowly. It was the feeling of the pain slowly stopping. 

She almost felt bad for lying to her friends, for telling them she had a meeting about soccer. The truth was, Soccer wouldn't start until Friday, and that was probably the day everything would get harder. I mean, she couldn't tell her friends to walk home every day, and even if she could, clubs would start up, sports would start up, there would be people at the school more often. 

She almost felt bad. Nobody really knew this, but Azula knew. She knew that nobody in the school actually liked her, they were just scared of her. Most of them actually hated her. This includes Ty-Lee and Mai. They were just friends with her because they had been since they were 3. And everyone was scared of messing with them because they knew Azula would probably do something to them if they did.

And thought Azula was trying to protect them, they probably saw it as ruining their lives. Hitting every one of Ty-Lee's boyfriend after they did the slightest thing wrong. Beating up every kid that called Mai goth. Because they used it in a bad way. Now everyone was not only scared of Azula, but of Mai and Ty-Lee too. 

Azula realized what she had started to think about. So she breathed in one last puff of smoke before stomping out the cigarette. She took out her mints, had two, and made her way back to her car.

Azula was used to feeling alone. She had her entire life. But Zuko only really felt alone now. He had always wanted to prove himself to his father. Just like Azula could so easily. But now he couldn't, ever. 

He guessed he did feel alone the day his mother was gone. But he still had Mai. Mai made him happy for a long time. But then she just didn't, something changed and he didn't know what. And when he accidentally let it slip, they had decided to break up. Nobody knew that. And Zuko went out and got stupid, and that's how he got kicked out. His father found out one of his secrets. 

Zuko didn't like where he was now. He didn't like having a hard day at school and having to work a shift at his uncles tea shop. He didn't want to carry a tray of bubble tea and force himself to smile at the customers. He wanted to go home, go to the garden in his lazy comfy clothes, and feed the turtleducks crumbs of bread. Being able to see everything because he wasn't blind in one eye. 

But he had to make due with what he had. Maybe one day his father would accept him and he could go home. Maybe one day he would finally get out of this place and go far away, never looking back. But for now. This is what he had. 

Zuko, for the first time in his life, he felt empty. He felt really really alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the week had went by, it was Friday. Aang, well he had spent his morning music class, being naturally good at the clarinet. Katara, was proud of him, because he was naturally good, but she still taught him how to play.

Aang goofed off in class before, especially one that he was so good in. And he took it a little bit more seriously when he had started a new instrument, but he was good at it, and went back to his old self quickly.

On a Friday, everyone was eager to end class, even first period, and there wasn't much to do. So when the class was finally dismissed, everyone was rushing to leave, well as rushed as you can be in a room full of delicate instruments.

Aang made sure he didn't take to long to finish cleaning his mouth piece once he noticed Katara waiting for him. She looked gorgeous, like she always does.

She was wearing a jean skirt with a white t-shirt tucked into it, and her hair flowed down past her shoulders. And she never forgot her mother's necklace.

Aang had his contacts in today, and was wearing a plain orange hoodie and jeans. He felt outshined by Katara, like he always did when it came to style, but he didn't mind. Katara was super, intelligent, kind, and she deserved more attention.

He ran to catch up to her, with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"You took long to clean up today." Katara made a sarcastic comment, complaining to Aang. He felt the Baluch creep up his neck, making its way to his cheek. He smiled. He just couldn't help it when She said something like that.

"I guess I'm just excited for the first band rehearsal." He replied excited. "I mean, not that I don't like the clarinet, I just really can't wait to play my flute again." 

Katara took interest in what he was saying, she always did with anyone. She smiled and took in what he was saying while they walked down the halls, to soon be separated into different classes. She loved the way Aang could just talk and talk about things that excited him, which was mostly music, and some might say it made him dorky. But Katara liked it. To her, it was dorky, yet charming. 

"So, why do you like the clarinet so much? Like why do you choose to play it?" And that was another thing Aang always did, he cared about her opinion. He always asked her questions and listened to her answer. It was super sweet. 

"I don't really know, I guess I just picked it." She shrugged, Aang nodded , "why do you like the flute?" 

"Well, the flute is one of the smaller instruments, which makes it convenient to carry around, the clarinet is also, just not as much. Also, it's very airy and light, not only do I like the sound it makes, but I like the way you play it. You have to use your fingers and press the keys gently, and blow light enough, yet still enough to have a good sound." 

Katara smiled at Aang's rambling, she had probably heard this before, but she liked to hear Aang talk so much about something he liked so much. The only other thing he liked that much was animals. 

Aang realized how much he had been talking? He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Katara let out a small giggle. 

They had made it to were they would part ways. "I'll see you at lunch then." Katara said. 

"I'll see you later!" Aang said as he waved. And he blushed to himself one he left. Katara just grinned to herself. Aang always put a smile on her face when they talked. And he always left her happy after.

Sokka walked quickly into his math class. Mostly everyone was there, he was a few minutes early, which was just on time. He had slept a little late this morning and was in a bit of a rush. 

His hair was in a pony, like always, but it was more messy today. He had thrown on a pair of loose ripped jeans and a light blue, light pink striped jumper. He debated on taking his glasses to school but decided he would be ok without them today. 

He eyed the classroom for an open seat. His seat at the front was open, but so was the one by that kid in the back. Sokka had continued to stay back after school to sketch, and no matter what else he thought of, the pencil always made a rough sketch of him. He wanted to sit next to him, and find out was was so magnetizing about him.

So he walked to the back of the classroom, Zuko had his black ripped jeans, and dark red hoodie on. He wore that most days, except days that were "special", like the first day of school, his uncle would tell him to spice it up a bit. But most of the time he wanted to blend in, which was hard with a large scar on your eye. Which is why it was easier to dress with a hood. 

When Sokka, the kid who had all these friends, who always sat at the front of the class and answered all the questions, came over and sat beside him, Zuko practically had a panic attack.

What if the teacher started to call on him now? What if more people started to notice him now? What if this kid asked him about his scar? Sokka put his bag beside the desk and leaned over to grab his binder and textbook.

Sokka opened his mouth to introduce himself, but he was cut off. 

"Why are you sitting with me?" Zuko asked, out of panic, and trying not to sound to angry, but failing. 

Sokka was taken off guard. Was there a reason this kid was sitting alone that he didn't know about? 

"Uh, uh," he stuttered for a bit. "I guess I just wanted to?" He asked more than stated.

Zuko let out a sigh. "You don't have to pity me just because I'm sitting alone." 

"I'm not!" Sokka said, a bit too defensive. 

Zuko just turned his head away, and looked at his blank lined paper. 

There were so many questions that Sokka wanted to ask him. Where was he from? Why did he move here? Why did he come to Four Nations? How did he get that really cool scar?

Well the last one was a bit insensitive. And from what he said before, Sokka came to the conclusion that this kid didn't want to talk much. So he settled by introducing himself. 

"I'm Sokka by the way." He bit his lip, hoping for a response. Zuko just ignored him. 

Mr Piandao entered the room and greeted the class, he was a bit shocked that Sokka wasn't in the front desk he always was in, but he spotted him in the back, still eager to learn, and shrugged it off. And with that the lesson started.

Zuko sighed and muttered to him "I'm Zuko." 

Zuko, Sokka recognized that. And then it all clicked. This kid, was the brother of the most threatening person in the school! 

So why wasn't he sitting with her at lunch anymore? Why and how did he get that scar over the summer?

Sokka was flooded with many more questions that only added to his interest in Zuko. And he was determined to figure out an answer for every, one, of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday, after school. It was the day most of the clubs started, well they really just had their first meeting. For soccer, they all gathered in a classroom while their coach discussed what tryouts and the season would be like. 

Suki sat in one of the desks, straight with her hands clasped in front of her on the desk. She wanted to impress their new coach, Kyoshi.

Toph sat next to her with her feet up on the desk. She had heard this every time and was just here to sign up and get the form. 

Azula, sat at the back of the classroom, bored out of her mind, picking at her nails. She was frustrated today. She was itching to light a cigarette. Maybe she could go under the bleachers again? But she did promise Ty-Lee she would drive her home after since she was at a cheerleader meeting. Maybe the washroom would be empty, yes the washroom would be empty, but she should go to a more unnoticed one just in case. 

"I will pass around this sheet. I want you to sign your first and last name and what year you are in." Kyoshi said as she gave one of the people in the front row a clipboard. "We will be having our first tryout Tuesday after school, another one on Wednesday morning, and if needed, one more on Friday after school. Those will be our regular practice times. We will probably practice more once games start up."

The clipboard was passed to Suki, who wrote her name in her neatest handwriting, she passed it to Toph, only realizing how stupid that was once Toph passed it right back. She sighed Toph's name for her. 

"Depending on how many people are at tryouts, we may have a second team. Based on how many people we have in this room it is likely. The second team will practice mostly mornings, and they will play in a few tournaments, and some practice games, but it will mostly be practice. Each team will have about 20 players. Now, if you have written your full name, and grade on that form you can come and collect a form, this needs to be signed by your legal guardian and given to me before you are able to participate. Any questions?" 

The class was silent except for the sound of a few people passing the clipboard near the back. Everyone got up and went to get a form. 

"So, do you think Sokka remembers how to do it?" Toph was never allowed to play. Her parents were too worried about her. So she always got Sokka's steady hand to sign her form.

"I think so, it would be good if he had a test or something to refer it to." 

"You got it." Toph said, before making some lame finger guns.

They continued through the hallway, Toph and Suki usually spoke to each other a lot, but at the moment Suki was a bit more reserved. Not too much, so Toph didn't notice.

Maybe it was because now Suki felt like she had her own friend she could talk to, or maybe she just wanted to be carful about what she said around Toph since she was friends with Sokka. But whatever the reason, she didn't mind listening to Toph talk. 

"Yeah, I can't believe one of Azula's friends are really nice. I mean she always looks friendly but I guess I always thought that was a facade." 

Suki nodded along.

"Sorry I've been talking so much, I guess I haven't seen you much since you're not eating lunch with us anymore." 

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess just since me and Sokka broke up I just wanted to spend some time apart. And I'm not really sure how to tell him that." 

"Fair enough." Toph placed a hand up on Suki's shoulder. "And if you ever need someone to beat the shit out of him, always come to me." 

Suki smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, I'm walking home with Aang and Katara, if you want to join us." 

"Sure!" 

They had stopped right by the front doors, outside of the school. Not far behind, Aang and Katara exited. Aang was rambling on, like he always was, especially with Katara, and Katara was happily listening and nodding along. 

"Oh, hey Suki, hey Toph. I was just telling Katara about exploring downtown yesterday." 

That was something Aang did. He would leave school and go exploring downtown, downtown was so big, he always found something new, a clothing shop, or maybe a bakery. And he ended up doing his homework in a coffee shop or a library. It wasn't that Aang didn't want to go home, or he didn't like it at home, he just preferred exploring.

"So I found something new, a tea shop." 

"A tea shop?" Toph asked

"Yep, I know it's weird, right? Like I thought only coffee shops existed and they also served tea, but this shop was only tea. It had bubble tea, which is really good. You guys should come with me." 

"Maybe another time Aang, I have homework to do tonight." 

"Are you serious Katara!" Toph said "It's Friday, of the first week of school, can't homework wait?" 

"I guess-" 

"And also you could do it in one of the coffee shops like Aang does." 

"What about you guys, do you want to come?" 

"Ah, tea isn't really, my cup of tea." Toph saw that everyone was looking at her as they didn't believe her. "And also my parents would probably send the police after me if I don't make it home on time." Everyone nodded.

Suki was questioning it. Katara might invite Sokka, but what would be the worst thing about spending a little bit of time with him. "I guess I can-" 

She was cut off by Toph stepping on her foot, which was her way of glaring. And Suki sighed in realization. 

"I can't come, I'm, uh, getting ready for soccer tryouts." 

"Why, aren't you like, the best on the team?" Katara asked.

"Eh hem." 

"Sorry, other than Toph." 

"Well, um, I need to practice if I'm going to be the team captain." 

"Ok, I can call Sokka and ask if he wants to come." Katara got out her phone and looked at Aang. 

"Sure!" 

"Well let's just hope that Sokka isn't an idiot like Aang." Toph muttered under her breath.

Katara talked on the phone for a bit before hanging it up. "He says he can come." Toph restrained herself from slapping her own face. "He says he'll tell our dad where we are and he'll meet us downtown near that sport shop." 

"Sounds good." 

They continued walking down the streets. Talking and laughing. It was just like old times, except without Sokka.

And once they parted ways, and Toph was walking down her street towards her own house. She hit her face. "Sokka you idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

Sokka, well he was definitely not an extrovert. He liked to think he was more extroverted than he actually was, but he was really more of an ambivert. He didn't stray much from his group of friends, but when he did, it wasn't that bad, and he was always pretty goofy like he normally was. Sometimes he felt like going out, and other times he felt like locking himself in his room and watching an entire season of a random show he didn't even like just to pass the time. He truly walked the line. 

Katara was similar as in she was always doing her work alone, but she was always friendly to anyone. Well unless she really didn't like you. But she was definitely more on the extroverted side, as she worked better with others, as long as they got along.

Aang was the most extroverted kid, no, person you would ever meet. He would talk to anyone about anything, and he didn't really want to be alone. Sometimes he might need a break from everyone, and he usually spent that time meditating, but other than that, he couldn't stand being alone. 

When Sokka got a call from Katara, and she asked if he wanted to go out with her and Aang, he thought, 'well it's a Friday, so why not?' 

He told their dad what was going on, and decided that they would probably end up in some sort of cafe or bakery. So he grabbed a bag, and made sure he had some sketching materials, just a notepad and a set of pencils. He didn't want his phone battery running out. 

He didn't really consider that Aang would practically drain his social battery. 

By the time he got downtown, he realized how much he hated it there. There were always crowds of people walking down the streets, shops were always busy and everything was dirty. The worst part about crowds is that it always felt like people were judging him.

When he left the house he thought he looked fine. He wasn't planning on going out, and he didn't feel like changing, so he was wearing track pants, a dark blue hoodie, and he had his glasses that he occasionally wore on. But now he thought he looked a bit too, sloppy. 

He was outside the shop they had agreed on meeting at, looking down at his phone to see if Katara had texted him back on any updates. 

"Oh hey, there he is!" He heard Aang's cheerful voice call out. He looked up and waved so they wouldn't loose sight of him. Katara had her hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing black leggings and a purple spaghetti strap top. Sokka felt even more self conscious about what he was wearing.

"Hey guys, so where are we going first?" 

"Oh, it doesn't matter, but yesterday I found this tea shop and I really want to take you guys there." 

"Well should we head there first?" Katara asked. 

"We can window shop on the way! Come on!" Aang exclaimed as he grabbed their hands and pulled them through the crowd. 

It started out with them all talking excitedly, Sokka asked about Suki, since he hadn't seen her for a while. 

"Do you guys know who her friend is?" He asked as they walked down a street full of souvenir shops that included all sorts of trinkets. "Like the one she's sitting with at lunch?" 

"We didn't really talk about lunch that much." Aang said

"Yeah, we didn't want to make it awkward." 

Sokka shrugged. "Oh well, we can find out another time." 

Katara's eye was caught by a store full of dresses, and she claimed she just wanted to go in and try some on, to get an idea for homecoming.

By the time they had gotten close to the tea shop, Sokka was being dragged behind his sister and Aang. As much as he loved shopping, he realized he only really liked it when it was for himself. 

They had gone from store to store, dress stores, book stores, and different clothing stores, pet shops for Momo and Appa, music stores. It was mostly to look, because they were only a bunch of teenagers and stuff was expensive. But it was fun to look around.

They did end up going into an art store, and Sokka looked around a bit, but everything he wanted was much to expensive. 

Katara and Aang were bonding. Once Sokka was to tired to participate in the conversation, they started to talk a bit about band, and practicing. After they had talked about all that, Katara talked a lot about her clubs she was excited for, such as student council. 

Aang talked a lot, but he was always able to listen if you needed advice, but with Katara, when she talked about things she loved, Aang just shut up. He loved the way her mouth moved and she smiled when she talked about her passions. They were things that made her happy, and if she was happy? Aang couldn't ask for any more. 

He always looked in love when he listened to her talk, he would just stare at her, longingly, as he took in everything she said. He was just so hopelessly in love. 

Katara loved how Aang listened to her just talk, he was the only person she felt comfortable doing that with and not feeling like she was wasting their time. Aang really listened to her, and understood her. And she loved to listen to him in return. 

To anyone else, it was very obvious how in love and was with Katara, and how she probably felt something there too. But Katara was just so hopelessly oblivious.

A few hours had passed since they started walking down the street, when they got to the "Jasmine Dragon" the sun was starting to set. 

The shop was, fancier than most coffee shops, but you could still feel comfortable. The front door was cloudy glass, and there were two large windows beside it with welcoming red curtains tied to the sides. 

The inside was hardwood floor and white tiled walls with paintings of things like, flowers, or fruits. Booths aligned the walls with tan benches and brown tables. There were a few wooden tables with matching wooden chairs. 

Not many people were seated, and you could see an old man making tea behind the counter.

'Welcome my friends, take a seat and you will be served.' Read a sign at the entrance. 

They made their way over to a booth, there was a card stock menu on the table, waiting for them. Aang and Katara sat on one side, and Sokka the other. 

"This place is..." Sokka was cut off by Katara "really cozy." 

"I know right! It's like the perfect place!" 

Aang rambled on about something, Sokka was to tired to listen. He looked at the menu, trying to find the cheapest, yet most appealing option. 

He passed the menu to Katara, and looked at his phone. 

Suki messaged him, which was a surprise, and his dad had.

"Dad wants to know if we're going to be home for dinner. Should I tell him no?" 

"I mean, I guess we'll just get something after." 

He nodded, and soon opened the message from Suki.

Toph wants you to know that you're a melon head

He smiled

What did I do this time?

She was trying to get Aang and Katara to go out alone 

Oh well, I was trailing behind most of the time anyway

I've been meaning to ask for my friend, do you know when art club starts?

Yeah it starts next Wednesday   
Who's your friend?

Ok thanks Sokka 

He put down his phone, and decided to get out his sketch book. He had stayed after school every day to just sketch. Everyday his mind had gone back to that kid in the back of his math classroom.

While he flipped through trying to find an empty page, Katara peaked over. 

"Woah, Sokka, looks like you have a crush?" 

"Shut up Katara, I haven't even talked to the guy, I just like the way his face looks." 

Aang smiled, and Katara raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that the kid from your math class you were talking about?" Aang asked, reaching out for his sketchbook.

Sokka didn't answer. He had just realized how awful he looked, he rarely ever wore glasses outside of home, and he looked awful in them. And the waiter was coming towards them. He recognized that scar.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko had been working for hours. This would be his Friday nights. Last year what would probably be, a movie night with Mai, or going out for dinner with her, his sister and Ty-Lee, would now be, work almost as soon as you get home, then go do homework, and then go to bed.

Oh how things changed. He didn't really mind being friendly to the customers, the people who came in here were mostly polite. But right now, it was the end of a week, trying to be invisible, and he really just wanted to shower, and sleep. 

Part of him, no, all of him just wanted to sleep through the weekend. Better yet, his senior year.

The problem was he still had half an hour until his shift ended. So he grabbed his notepad and made his way over, to what he hoped was his last table for the night. 

"Is that the kid from your math class you were talking about?" Zuko recognized the joyful voice, and looked up. 

It was that kid, Aang, that everyone loved, who he assumed was his girlfriend, and that kid from his math class, who apparently told his friends about Zuko.

This was the last thing he wanted, more attention drawn to him, that kid barely knew him so why was he talking about Zuko anyway. 

It probably wasn't good, maybe he shouldn't have been so upfront with him when he tried to sit with him. It could have hurt his feelings or something. The only reason Zuko actually cared so much was because he didn't want anyone else to find out he was still alive. He disappeared and he wanted it to stay that way.

He took a deep breath and made his way towards the table. He locked eyes with that kid from math, he felt, strange. Zuko told himself he would never like a boy in that way again, but this feeling felt, close to what he felt last time, but it was also mixed in with this awkward feeling. Like in his gut, he knew that once he spoke in front of that boy, he would stutter.

He stopped at the table, Aang and his "girlfriend" had been looking through what he thought was a sketch book, but once they looked at Zuko, they're eyes widened and they shut the book. 

Zuko took this as a sign that nothing really good was said about him. It disappointed him. He didn't know why. 

He almost forgot he had to speak to the customers. "Oh, yeah, I'm Zuko, how can I help you?" 

"I'm Aang! I'll have a Peach bubble tea." 

Zuko wrote that down as the girl started to speak. "I'll have a strawberry bubble tea." 

Sokka was a bit surprised, his mouth was still open, he looked much different. He still had a moody expression on his face, he made an effort to hide it though, but he was still wearing his black jeans, but instead of a hoodie, he was wearing a t-shirt under his apron. He looked more welcoming. He looked almost, cleaned up?

When he realized it was his turn to order, he gathered up all that was left of his energy so he would sound as not awkward as possible. 

"Mango for me please." He gave a warm smile Zuko's way "do you need the menu?" 

Zuko looked at the table. "Oh, um, yeah no, it's fine, um, it can stay with the table." 

After he finished writing it down, he told them he'd be back as soon as their drinks were ready and left. 

Zuko mentally slapped himself. He was way too awkward. Now that kid was going to think he was really weird. I guess it meant that he wouldn't have to worry about someone sitting beside him, but that did disappoint him, for reasons he couldn't really explain. I mean, he didn't really care what the other two kids thought of him, since they were younger and he didn't have classes with them. 

Sokka also mentally hit himself. Zuko probably thought he was insane the way they made eye contact. I mean, Zuko looked terrified. Sokka also looked horrible now, I mean, Sokka didn't look great in class today, but right now he was wearing his glasses, and he hated how he looked in his glasses. He honestly would rather be blind, like Toph, than have glasses on in public.

And also, now that his name had been revealed, he only felt more familiar. But he could know him, right? I mean, he couldn't possibly forget someone with that scar on their face, could he?

"You're right, he looks really really familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it." His thoughts were interrupted by Aang, who was looking back, trying to get a second glance. 

Katara, pulled Aang's shoulder lightly, so he would stop doing that. "I know the name Zuko." She looked serious.

Sokka had ignored her, he was a bit dazed off, and had only been half brought back by Aang. Maybe he did have a crush on that kid, but it was unlikely that he was into guys. Or Sokka could just have a broken gaydar. And Zuko might not even be into him if he was. 

"Maybe I do have a crush on him, but he honestly really doesn't like me back so it wouldn't matter." 

"Sokka!" Katara spit as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Zuko, do you not recognize the name and the face together?" 

Aang and Sokka both shook their heads, as much as they all wouldn't have admitted it, Katatra was scary in that moment, she looked frustrated that they had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Guys, Zuko is Azula's brother, you know the "fire lord's" son!" She quoted the nickname that was given to Zuko's dad by his competitors, and it eventually spread. 

It all clicked for Sokka, the guy he was crushing on for the past week, was related to the scariest people to ever exist, but it did bring up some questions.

"Well something must have happened between him and his family." 

Aang and Katara looked confused, Aang had gone back to trying to get a second glance before Katara pulled him again.

"Well think about it, we haven't seen him with his sister, and her group were the only people he ever hung out with." He looked at them and they nodded, "He is working in a tea shop, which why would he need to do that if his dad is super rich. And this may not be because of his family, but it is likely, he now suddenly has a huge scar on his eye, that can't all be a coincidence." 

Sokka now felt much more intrigued by this individual, not only did he have an interesting face, he probably had an interesting story too.

They had left, and Zuko could finally go to bed. Or do homework. He took of his apron, and went upstairs to his uncles small apartment. It was pretty much a living space merged with a kitchen area, and two bedrooms and two bathrooms. 

His bedroom and bathroom were smaller than his uncle's, which made sense since it was his uncles apartment, but he was just happy he wasn't on the street. 

This didn't mean he didn't miss his old really big room. He had a queen sized bed, with a large workspace that included two extra screens, his wardrobe was bigger than anyone could imagine, his large window with a view of the garden. And his washroom had a shower with glass blocks, a bathtub that had jets, multiple fancy sinks and a mirror that took up half of the wall. He could have a golden toilet seat if he really wanted. And maids that would clean up after him while he was at school, serve him food if he wanted, do pretty much anything he needed. 

And maybe his Blue spirit mask and swords weren't on a big maroon wall, but at least he could look at it on the small wall he had, and he still had a laptop, and all the school supplies he needed on his wooden desk and chair. His closest had enough room for all of his clothes and any extra stuff lying around. His washroom was only about the size of a large walk in closet, but he still had his own washroom, with a shower, and he could still check his reflection in the small circle mirror he had. His twin sized bed was not the floor. 

But he still did have an exceptionally large window by his bed that he could look out of. And it looked out to the street, and watching people was much more fun than watching flowers.

It wasn't that Zuko wasn't thankful for what he had, it was that he yearned for what he used to have. And he really couldn't stop thinking about how Sokka looked so cute in those glasses. Even though it was those types of thoughts that lost him a lot.


End file.
